


Backup

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [31]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Leonard Snart Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Cisco asks Sara for help in breaking some news to Leonard.





	Backup

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Cisco asks sara for help to tell leonard that he's proposing to lisa
> 
> (Hopefully no one minds the pile of fic I've thrown your way. Still working towards clearing out my inbox...which is going pretty well)

“Sara, please,” Cisco begged.

“No,” the assassin crossed her arms over her chest. “Not happening.”

“But-”

“No,” Sara repeated. “Nien. Nyet. La. Absolutely not. How many more ways do you need to hear it?”

“I’m not saying you have to tell him for me,” Cisco said.

“Good,” she nodded. “Because I’m not the one who should tell my husband about this. That honor belongs to the guy who is going to propose to her.”

“Can you at least just be in the room when I tell Snart?” Cisco gave her a puppy dog look. “Please?”

“Len’s not going to kill you,” Sara scoffed.

The engineer made a ‘meh’ gesture with his hand.

“It’s not like you knocked her up or something,” Sara snorted before stopping. “Hold up, you didn’t, did you?”

“No!” Cisco shook his head. “At least I don’t think she is. She hasn’t said anything to me.”

“Whatever. Look, you gotta man up and tell Leonard yourself.”

He cringed. “Anything you can share that’ll distract him from this?”

“Nope,” she shook her head. “You’re on you’re own.”

“Well, can you just be there to stop him if he tries to jump you?”

Sara sighed, finally taking pity on him. “Fine. I’ll do it. But you’re making too big of a deal. He wouldn’t hurt you. He just likes to watch you squirm.”

Cisco frowned. “Seriously?!”

“It’s not nice, but it’s actually kind of funny,” Sara grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
